Zutara Anniversary
by Caro-Kitty
Summary: Just a short 5 part Zutara. Post war. *I do not own any of Mike or Bryan's characters, nor do I make a profit off of this story*
1. Chapter 1

Zutara: Anniversary by Caroline Gray

Part 1

Katara tossed and turned in her sleep. The nightmares were getting worse and worse. At first they were bearable, but now they are just horrific. _In her dream she was tied to a tree, surrounded by fire nation soldiers. Prince Zuko circled the tree, laughing at her. It was a sick blood curdling laugh. "I thought you had changed!" Katara screamed at the banished prince. Zuko ceased his laughing and looked at her with a cold, menacing stare. His face was twisted with hate and rage. "I have changed!" And with that he shot a fire ball at her feet. The fire climbed higher up Katara's legs. She smelled the mixture of burning flesh and cloth. The heat was unbearable._

Katara woke up screaming at the top of her lungs. She shot up, shaking uncontrollably. She jumped when Zuko burst through the door, flame in hand. "Katara! What is it? What's wrong? I heard you scream! Are you all right?" Zuko surveyed the entire room. When he was satisfied that no one was trying to hurt Katara he put the flame out, and turned his full attention to the scared girl.

She was a mess. She was sitting up, her knee's pulled to her chest, her hands in her hair. She was rocking back and forth, shaking and hyperventilating. Zuko went to her bed and sat down close to her. He put a hesitant hand on her knee. "Hey…" She glanced up at him, tears rolled down her cheeks. He reached his other hand up to her face and wiped away her tears, but more fell to replace them.

" What's wrong Katara?" Instead of answering him she threw herself into his arms. She grabbed a hold of his shirt and buried her face into his chest. She began to sob uncontrollably. Zuko was slightly shocked at her actions but paid it no mind. He wrapped his arms around her and gently smoothed his hand over her hair. "Shh, Katara." He whispered, rocking her back and forth. "It was only a dream." She still continued to sob. "Shh, shh, its okay. I'm here now. Nothing is going to happen to you while I'm here."

After what seemed like an eternity of Zuko stroking her hair and whispering soft comforts to her, she finally managed to calm down. His shirt was drenched in tears but he didn't care. He had never seen Katara this terrified, not even through the years of chasing her trying to capture Aang.

"I'm sorry I woke you." she whispered. Zuko laughed. The vibrations of his laughter rumbled through his chest and in Katara's ear. The sound soothed her. "Katara, you don't need to apologize. It's not like you meant to wake me. It was just a bad dream, it's okay now." "The dreams are getting worse. I cant even sleep anymore!" Katara said with exhaustion.

"Do you want to tell me about them?" Zuko whispered into her hair. The warmth of his breath made goose bumps rise on her skin. "You don't have to if you don't want to, I will understand. But it might make you feel better if you share them." She looked up at him with sad, scared eyes. "The dreams are about you Zuko, about who you used to be." Zuko stiffened. He knew that must be horrible nightmares then. "You can tell me some if you'd like, it wont hurt my feelings." Katara looked away unsure.

She knew if Zuko heard the things he did in her dreams, he would become blinded with rage. Not at her, but at himself. He tries so hard to be a good person, but even in dreams he is placed as the bad guy. Katara took a shaky breath. "Do you want to hear tonight's dream, or the other ones?" "We can start with tonight's if you like, but it is up to you, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." "Okay." Katara took a deep breath to calm herself, then she told Zuko her dream.

At first Zuko was calm, but as Katara unraveled more of her dream he became very ridged. The temperature in the room became extreme. The hands on Katara's back became unbearably hot. "Ow! Zuko! You're hurting me!" Katara cried in pain. Zuko let go of her quickly. He stood up, his whole body shaking with rage.

He turned to the wall behind him and punched his fist right through it. "Zuko!" Katara got up and ran over to him. She touched his shoulder, she could feel his shaking under her touch. "Zuko, shh, calm down. It's okay, it was only a dream remember! You didn't really hurt me!" He turned around abruptly, causing Katara to take a small step back.

His face was contorted into a mask of pain and anger, his fist clenched at his sides. "See, I'm still here, I'm fine Zuko." She reached to place her hands on his face. "Calm down." She whispered soothingly. His eyes closed and he blew steam from his nose. He stood there, letting her cool hands douse the fire within him.

His shaking stopped and his temperature lowered. He opened his eyes to look into the blue orbs not five inches away from his golden ones. He leaned the scarred side of his face into her hand. He sighed. "Katara, you don't understand. I could have done that! Considering the person I used to be. I could have killed you so many different times."

A single tear fell from his good eye as he choked out the last few words. Katara wiped it away. "But Zuko." She said, trying to get him to look at her but he wouldn't. "Zuko look at me." She pleaded, but he refused. "Look at me Zuko." She said more forcefully, this time getting what she wanted.

"But you didn't Zuko, you chose the better path. I'm still here. And I don't believe you would have killed any of us given the chance, its just not you. It isn't who you are." Zuko was briefly reminded of what his mother told him all those years ago. Zuko smiled a little. "Besides Zuko," Katara taunted, "You couldn't beat me even if you wanted to."

Zuko smirked. "Is that so?" Zuko said as he leaned his body closer to Katara. They were now flush to flush, Katara's hands on Zuko's face, his on her waist. Katara blushed at their closeness. A year had already passed since Sozin's comet and the fall of former Fire lord Ozia. A year since Zuko was crowned Fire lord. Katara had decided to stay in the fire nation to help him with his new responsibilities.

Aang had left with Toph to inform the Bei Fongs that she would not be participating in the marriage they had arranged. Sokka and Suki travel back and forth from the South pole to Kyoshi Island frequently, and they are expecting their first child soon.

Zuko brushed his hand against Katara's cheek. Katara shuddered under his soft touch. The warmth of his fingers tickled her skin. She looked into his burning golden eyes. They were the only eyes that she had seen that held that much fire and passion.

Zuko leaned his head down to rest his forehead against Katara's. they stared at each other, gold burned into blue. And then Zuko reached down and stole a feather light kiss. He pulled back and Katara blushed. "See," Zuko said. "I win." Katara could hear the smile in his voice. His eyes danced in the moon light.

"Ah, I see. You think that was a major win?" Katara taunted. "I do." He said, tightening his grip around her waist. "Well, you would be wrong." She said matter-o-factly. She pushed her face up and kissed him fiercely. This continued for about a minute until Zuko turned them around, without breaking the kiss, and shoved Katara against the wall.

He breathed in her ocean scent. Oh how he loved that smell! Her hands were tangled in his hair and she pulled him closer, eliminating any amount of space possibly left between them, and Zuko growled with delight.

Katara broke the kiss, and a mischievous smile broke across her lips as they stood there gasping for air. She had untangled her hands from his hair and placed them on his neck, intertwining her fingers. Zuko had moved his hands to the wall on either side of Katara's face. "See," Katara panted "I always win."

She smiled mischievously again. Zuko chuckled deep and darkly. His eyes bright with excitement. Katara loved when he looked like that, the way his eyes danced. She loved seeing him happy, it was so rare. "But love," Zuko said slyly. "If you were truly the winner, you would be pinning me against this wall, but as it turns out, _I_ have _you_ trapped, my little water bender."

The smile left Katara's face but not her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but Zuko had started kissing her neck, occasionally nipping her soft skin between his teeth, which made sentence forming extremely hard. Every thought in her mind vanished, which was probably his goal in the first place, and it was all she could do not to melt to the floor under his touch.

She buried her face in his dark, shaggy hair and inhaled his spicy scent. She slid her hands from his neck to his back and racked her fingers down it, leaving angry red marks. Zuko hissed and bit down harder on Katara's neck. She shuddered and pulled him closer. Zuko laughed and pulled away and kissed her lightly.

"Katara my pet," he sighed. "I think you should get back to bed. We have a big day tomorrow, what with Aang returning to celebrate the one year anniversary of the end of the war and all." Katara sighed and leaned against him. "Zuko," she said looking up at him. "EVERYONE is returning for the celebration. So that means you have to put up with Sokka for at least a week."

Zuko groaned. Zuko liked the water tribe warrior, even thought of him as a brother, but Sokka was just SO irritating! Maybe it would be different this time, Zuko did have a better handle on his temper and Sokka had matured some after he found out he was going to be a father. Only time will tell.

He was looking forward to seeing Toph, she was like the little sister he wished he had. "And besides," Katara continued. "I don't think I can sleep." Katara sighed and looked down at the floor to hide her sad eyes, but Zuko was having none of that. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and walked over to the bed. Katara was laughing and trying to squirm out of his grasp, but that only made Zuko tighten his grip.

When he got to her bed, he plopped her down. He inhaled rapidly, trying to catch his breath. _This girl is going to be the death of me _he thought. He pulled the covers over her and tucked her in like she was a child. She lightly scolded him, but he knew she liked the care he showed her.

He kissed her forehead and whispered "Goodnight my love." But when he turned to leave Katara grabbed his arm and begged him to stay. The fear had returned to her eyes. A shadow of her earlier terror. He couldn't just leave her like this. He could never leave her when she begged this way. It weakened all of his defenses.

Zuko sighed and sat down on the bed. He removed his shirt and Katara smiled. She moved to get up, but Zuko pushed her down gently. "No, just lay down." He whispered. He laid down next to her and wrapped a protective arm around her middle and held her close. He had promised to protect her from anything, even himself.

He laid his head down behind hers and kissed her hair. She sighed in content. He was so sweet to her, even if she was a tyrant at times. "Thank you." She said. "Shh, love. Please try to get some rest." His warm breath tickled her ear, but she could hear the exhaustion in his voice. "Okay." She whispered.

"I will always be here to protect you Katara." Zuko said sleepily. She rolled over and kissed him sweetly. "I love you my beautiful Fire Lord." She loved the joy in his eyes when ever she called him beautiful. "And I love you my fiery Water Princess." And with that Katara fell asleep, silently listening to Zuko's heart beat as it slowed. For the first night in a year she slept peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Anniversary

Part 2

The next morning Zuko woke as the sun's rays broke through the night sky. He felt the warmth of Katara's body next to his and he curled around her. He kissed her hair and she sighed in her sleep. Zuko chuckled. "So beautiful." He whispered in her ear. He hugged her closer. He wasn't really looking forward to getting up and making all the preparations for the nights festivities, But he was excited to see his old friends.

Sometimes he wished he could fly away on Appa to escape the responsibilities of being Fire lord. But as Katara shifted in her waking he reminds him self that the world has nothing for him without her. He laughs as he thinks of the surprise he has in store for her.

Zuko traced little patterns on her shoulder. She sighed and rolled over. "Good morning." Zuko said, kissing her forehead. She mumbled a response that he couldn't understand. Zuko chuckled. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Katara growled. "Just because _you_ rise with the sun, doesn't mean _I _have to." She said grumpily.

"Did you sleep well my love?" She smiled and nodded her head, her eyes still closed. "That's good." He said relived as he started to get up. He sat at the end of the bed and stretched his tired muscles. He rolled his shoulders and popped his back. His muscles rippled under his bare skin. He rubbed the heel of his hand over his good eye.

Katara sat up and wrapped her arms around his chest and kissed his scarred cheek. "So what are today's plans Mr. Fire lord?" Katara asked sweetly. Zuko smiled. "Well, we are supposed to prepare the capitol for the arrival of the Avatar…Unless you had something else in mind…" Katara laughed. "No Zuko," he pouted but let her continue. "We have to get everything prepared. We don't have time for your…distractions." She said slyly kissing his cheek again.

He continued to pout, but agreed. He stood and stretched his back. Katara smiled, licking her lips as she watched his muscles move. She got up and stood behind him, hugging his middle. She rested her cheek on his back. "And you have to leave, because I have a date with an exceptionally good looking Fire lord tonight, so I need to get ready."

Zuko smiled. "Do I know him?" "No," She said teasingly. "But you should know, he is a much better kisser than you." Zuko smirked. "Really?" "Yep." Katara said with a faint nod. " We shall see." Zuko turned around and caught Katara's lips with his. He kissed her deeply, letting his hands wander were they pleased.

He pulled back and smiled. "Do you still think that he is a better kisser?" He purred, a little breathless. "Perhaps." She said kissing him lightly once more. "Now shoo." She said when she pulled back, playfully pushing him out the door. "Go on, get." Zuko laughed. "Maybe we should make you Fire lord, Sugar Queen." Katara laughed as she pushed him out the door.

Later that day

The palace was beautiful. Decorations from every nation adorned the entire capitol. There were guests from every nation. Lanterns hung from strings above the square, casting everything in an orange glow as the sun started sinking below the horizon. The main party was focused in the area where Zuko and Azula had their last Agni Kai.

It seemed so odd now looking at it full of happy faces, instead of angry flames. Uncle sat with the band playing a cheerful number on the tsungi horn. Everyone was smiling and dancing. Zuko looked out from his seat on the terrace, and smiled out at his people. So much has changed since the end of the war! His people were actually happy now. They danced and celebrated with pure joy, something he had not seen when he was a child.

After one hundred years of war and strict behavior, they had a lot to make up for. Zuko scanned the crowd, trying to spot Katara, but she was no where to be seen. _Where is she? _he thought with frustration. He toyed with something tied to his wrist.

He was dressed in his official Fire lord robes. His hair was pulled in the traditional top knot, with the ornamental head piece peeking out of it. Zuko broke from his thoughts when he heard a loud groan and screams coming from the crowd. They had moved to the sides making room for something huge. Zuko looked up at the sky and saw the silhouette of a flying bison.

"They're here!" Zuko shouted excitedly. He ran down the terrace, making his way to the square. He had still seen no sign of Katara. The sages looked at each other, huge grins plastered on there faces. They made there way through the crowd. "Make way for the Avatar! Make way!" They shouted to the people who were to stunned to move.

Appa landed on the cleared space. Aang stood up and the whole crowd cheered. He was wearing his monk robes, the wooden air nomad necklace hung from his neck. Aang hopped down as the others made there way from Appa's saddle Momo circled above them, hopping from person to person.

Zuko made his way to the flying bison. He raised his arms "Aang!" He cried happily. "Zuko!" Aang shouted, not bothering to hide his excitement. The Avatar raced to the Fire lord and threw his arms around him. Its funny, after over one hundred years, the Fire lord and the Avatar were close friends again.

Zuko hugged him back. "I've missed you buddy!" Aang practically shouted. Zuko squeezed him and pulled back placing his hands on his shoulders. "I've missed you too." Zuko said with a smile. Zuko turned and placed a hand in-between Aang's shoulder blades and gestured to the crowd with the other. "Ladies and gentlemen, Avatar Aang, and our courageous friends!"

The crowd erupted into cheers of excitement. Sokka ran over to Zuko and threw himself at him. "Sokka," Zuko struggled to say. "It's good to see you." Sokka let go when he realized Zuko couldn't breath. Sokka wore his water tribe warrior outfit. He had found his "space sword" and it hung from the belt at his waist. He rubbed his neck sheepishly. "It's good to see you too." He peeked around Zuko looking through the crowd. "Where is my sister?" He asked puzzled.

"Actually Sokka I was just wondering the same thing." He glanced around and finally caught site of her walking down the stairs from the terrace, making her way to her friends. Zuko's mouth fell open. She was wearing the old red dress she used to wear, the dress which finally made Zuko realize how beautiful she was. But today it was different. Today she had painted herself up like the Painted Lady, Added to the red was a gold shimmer that sparkled like the sun when ever it caught light.

She had the ancient relic, passed down through Zuko's family from Avatar Roku in her topknot. Zuko gasped at her beauty. There where collective ooh's and aah's from the crowd. One young boy even fainted. Toph appeared beside Zuko, dressed in her old dress from home, it was more elegant and made her look more feminine.

"Calm down Sparky, your heart is going to explode!" He reached down and hugged her, without taking his eyes off Katara. "Hey! Sparky! Your crushing me!" he let go and blushed slightly. He ruffled her hair. "I've missed you Blind Bandit." Toph laughed as she fixed her hair. She punched him in the arm, he winced slightly but he didn't say anything. "I've missed you too Sparky." She said with a smile.

"Sugar Queen is once again trying to steal the spot light I see." Zuko laughed. "Stealing the spot light, yes, she has always been good at that." As Katara made her way through the crowd to the Gaang, some people bowed in aw of her beauty. When she had almost reached them, Aang ran to her. "Katara!" He cried happily, closing the distance with a tight hug. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Yes, she does." Zuko said, placing a hand on both of there backs. Katara blushed. "It's great to see you Aang!" Toph walked over and took Aang's hand. "And it's great to see you too Toph." She pulled the blind girl into a hug. Toph hugged her back briefly. "Missed you too Sweetness." Katara smiled.

" Where is Sok-" Katara was cut off as Sokka grabbed her into a giant bear hug. "Katara!" He kissed her hair. "Katara, I've missed you soooooo much!" He let her go so he could look at her. "I've missed you too Sokka. Where is Suki?"

"Up here!" Suki shouted from atop Appa. She was wearing her Kyoshi warrior outfit, face paint and all, although she looked different with her pregnant belly bulging under her green robes. Katara slapped Sokka in the back of the head.

"Sokka! You bonehead! You didn't even help your pregnant wife off of Appa! Have you changed at all! What are you going to do when your child is born? Make Suki do all of the work?" She had begun to yell and a lot of people, if not everyone, was starring at them. "Shh," Zuko said placing his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down love. I'm sure he's just excited to see you, that's all."

"Yeah, right, that's it…" Sokka stammered unconvincingly. "Right…" Katara said as Sokka scurried to help Suki off the bison. She walked over to Suki and embraced her as best she could, seeing how Suki's pregnant belly was in the way.

"It's good to see you Suki, I don't know how you put up my boneheaded brother." Suki laughed "It's good to see you too Katara. I don't know how I do it either." They both laughed together, there voices tinkling like wind chimes.

"OKAY! OKAY! Enough with all these sappy hello's!" Toph bellowed. "Let's eat!" She licked her lips and rubbed her hands together greedily. Zuko chuckled and turned to the crowd. "Let us feast!" He called and the crowd erupted in cheers.

There were many tables filled with people stuffing themselves. There was roasted cow pig and stuffed turtle duck. There was stewed sea prunes and ocean cumquats. There was even a whole table dedicated to desserts. Everything was beautiful and mouthwatering. Uncle had made huge pots of tea that everyone loved. Zuko and the rest of the Gaang sat at the royal table that faced the other guests.

Zuko stood, tea in hand. "Let us make a toast," He said raising his glass, everyone else following his lead. "A toast to a year of peace, and love. A year of unity. A year of freedom! Let us toast to the Avatar!" The crowd raised there glasses in unison and everyone took a sip of his or her drink.

Aang stood and bowed. "May all of us help heal the world of its scars, together. The four nations working together as one." The crowd cheered again as Aang took his seat. "Your getting better at your speeches, Twinkle Toes." Toph said smiling over at him.

When he had settled in his seat she took his hand in hers. He squeezed it lightly and kissed her cheek. Toph blushed and some people who were close enough to see went "Aww." Zuko remained standing. "This is the start of a new era, an era were all of the nations will get along and live together in love."

Zuko reached down and pulled Katara up from her chair gently by her hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Katara, Princess of the Southern Water Tribe." he pulled an engagement necklace from his wrist. It was a red ribbon with a black stone hanging in the middle. Carved into the stone was an eclipse.

"And if she will have me, she will be the next Fire Lady!" The crowd held its breath, waiting for Katara's answer. Everyone knew the Fire lord and the Water princess were involved, but no one, well maybe Toph and Iroh, expected this. Katara glowed with joy.

"Fire lord Zuko," She took one of his hands in hers and placed the other on his scarred cheek, "I would be honored to become your Fire lady." Zuko emitted sheer joy at Katara's reply. The crowd exploded with happiness for the young couple. The Gaang got up from the table and surrounded the Fire lord and the Water princess with hugs, and pats on the back, and pecks on their cheeks.

Katara turned to the crowd and removed her mothers necklace. Zuko pulled the necklace he had carved around to her neck. She lifted her hair and he tied the necklace in place. He then tied her mothers necklace to his wrist. The crowd was over whelmed with joy. Uncle stood and raised his glass for another toast. "To new beginnings!" "Here, here!" Everyone shouted.

The feast ended and everyone moved to the dance floor. Katara and Zuko stood to the side, watching the festivities. "So, soon you will be the ruler of all these people." Zuko said gesturing to the happy people dancing. Katara laughed nervously.

"Are you afraid?" Zuko asked intrigued. "What if I mess up? What if they don't like me as Fire lady?" She asked, slight panic tainted her voice. Zuko laughed and hugged her from behind. "You worry to much my love." He said into her ear. She shivered at his warm breath.

"Did you not hear the reaction when you accepted my proposal? They love you! Almost as much as I do." He kissed her hair. They watched as Aang gracefully twirled Toph across the dance floor. "They are perfect for each other." Katara said with a smile. "And why is that?" Zuko murmured into her hair.

"They're perfect for each other because they are opposites." When he only looked he puzzled, she continued. "They balance each other out, just as we do." She turned around and kissed the Fire lord lightly.

"Come on Zuko, I want to dance!" She said lightly tugging at his arm. He groaned in protest. "Katara, do we have to?" She turned to him with a dark look. "Yes." She said darkly. "Okay." He replied, a little fearful. She smiled and dragged him onto the dance floor.

They danced unlike anything anyone had ever seen before. Katara adapted the dancing she and Aang had done in the cave in front of the fire nation children, into a more elaborate, and graceful type of dance. Zuko mimicked her well. He did graceful flips, and kicks. It was the most beautiful "fighting" anyone had ever seen.

The crowd had gathered closer to watch. When they had finished the dance, they bowed to on another, then turned to bow to the crowd. The crowd bowed back and returned to their dancing. "Wow." Katara panted as they made their way back to the spot they had occupied earlier. "I thought you said that you couldn't dance."

Zuko chuckled. "No. I said I didn't like to dance, you just assumed that I couldn't. But I really like that style you came up with back there, very unique." Katara smiled and touched her necklace out of habit. She traced the carvings. During all the excitement, she didn't get a chance to look closely at the stone.

"What did you carve," She asked, toying with the cold stone. "I carved an eclipse." Katara looked a little puzzled. "An eclipse? Why?" "Because my little water bender," He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "That day holds many good things. It was on the day of the eclipse I decided to join Aang and the rest of you, sealing our fate." He kissed her forehead.

"Also during an eclipse the sun and the moon are perfectly aligned, rendering the sun powerless, none the less working together in unison, together as one, just as we are." Tears pricked at Katara's eyes. "I love it Zuko. I love that you put that much thought and creativity into it, just for me. I cant wait to get a better look at it." She kissed him as the music slowed. They swayed across in little circles, lost in each others eyes for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Zutara Anniversary

Part 3

One month later

The sun broke through the clouds, for once waking Katara with out trouble. It might also having something to do with the coldness that meet her hands as she searched for Zuko in vain. Her palm meet her forehead and slid down her tired face. "I'm getting married today." She said sleepily, but at the same time excited. And just as those words escaped her lips Toph and Suki came through the door. "Rise and shine Sweetness!" Toph cried excitedly. "Today's the big day!" Suki chimed in.

Zuko lay face up on his bed, his blankets pulled under his arms, almost completely covering his bare chest. His hands were clasped at his abdomen and he was deep in thought when a knock sounded at the door. "Who is it!" He shouted, a little more aggressive then he had intended. "It is me" The Dragon of the West sounded from the other side.

Zuko sat up, letting the sheet fall from his chest. "Uncle, please, come in." Zuko said relieved. The door opened and Iroh stepped in, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. "Uncle," Zuko said gesturing to a spot next to him on the bed. "Come sit." Iroh smiled wider. "I brought some tea if that's okay." For a second Zuko wished it was something stronger, but chased that thought away, he was just nervous, that's all.

"Yes, thank you Uncle." Iroh pulled the tray onto the bed and poured the tea. It was jasmine, Uncle and Zuko's favorite. "So Fire lord Zuko," Zuko smiled when Iroh used his official title. It reminded him of his banishment, and even though he was banished, Iroh still called him Prince.

"Today you are getting married to the most beautiful water bender I have ever seen. And soon I will be blessed with many great nieces and nephews!" Iroh lifted his tea cup to his lips to better hide the smile that spread across his as he watched Zuko turn as crimson as the silk sheets on his bed.

"Uncle!" Zuko scolded half heartedly. Iroh placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Don't worry Zuko, you will be an excellent husband and a compassionate father. I have faith in you, my son." Zuko's eyes widened at Iroh's last few words. He felt tears stinging in the back of his eyes. He threw his arms around Iroh, hugging the old man close.

Zuko was the man that he was because of him, and for that he was truly grateful. "I love you Uncle, thank you for everything. For being the father I needed, when my own father was not. Thank you for accepting me for me. Thank you for always being there for me, even after all the things I have done. Thank you Uncle, for loving me, when it seemed no one else in the world did."

Iroh squeezed him and pulled back. "You are welcome Zuko, I will always love you no matter what decisions you make." Then his face tuned really serious and he jabbed a finger into Zuko's chest. "Unless you mess things up with Katara. Then I would disown you and live the rest of my days in Ba Sing Se!" Zuko's good eye widened, while his scarred one tried.

General Iroh tilted his head to the side. "Just kidding." He said with a jolly smile. But his face turned serious again and he poked Zuko in the chest once more. "But you better not mess it up." He smiled at Zuko again and ruffled his hair.

He gathered the tea things and headed to the door. When he reached the door he looked over his shoulder and called, "Get ready Zuko, you don't want to be late for your own wedding!" With that he left, closing the door behind him. Zuko chuckled. "Crazy old man." He said with love. Zuko got up to prepare for what was sure to be the best day of his life.

Later that day

Suki and Toph were busy helping Katara get ready. Toph stood by chattering away, trying to distract Katara from her nerves while Suki helped Katara into her dress and did her make up. Suki had her baby a few weeks ago. It was a little girl and Sokka had insisted that they name her Yue.

Katara had found her dress one day while she was snooping around the castle. Iroh told her that it had once belonged to Ursa. It had three main pieces. The first was the dress itself. It was strapless and made of a thick red silk. It fit her close to the waist and tapered down from her waist. It had a small, rounded, train in the back . At her knees there was a gold silk rope that wrapped down around her calves, and reached up and meet at her knees in an upside down v.

The dress below the rope had a soft, red, mesh like material over it. The material had golden dragons and cherry blossom trees embroidered onto it. The second piece was the sleeves. They were made from the same material as the bottom of the dress and had the same design. They were held to her arms by golden cuffs in the middle of her upper arms. They were long and widened at the bottom, so that when she held her fire lily bouquet the tips touched the silk rope at her knees.

The final piece that completed the outfit was the head piece. Half of her long dark hair was wrapped around the golden head piece. There was a dragon on both sides of it, facing away from her. Both dragons were breathing gold fire parallel with her shoulders. The rest of her hair was curled and fell freely over her bare shoulders.

Suki had applied a light gold shimmer all over her so that whenever the light caught her just the right way she sparkled like the sun. Suki had also painted Katara's eyes in the Kyoshi warrior style, but she left out the white face paint because it would look odd against her dark skin, to make her face look more dramatic.

Katara's blue eyes glowed brightly, refusing to be lost amongst all the red and gold. "Oh Katara!" Suki shouted excitedly, tears pricking at the warriors eyes. "You look absolutely amazing!" Katara smiled, fighting the tears she felt pricking at her own eyes. "Sparky is one luck guy. And the world wont have to worry about the Fire Nation trying to take over as long as you are Fire lady." Toph smiled as wide as she could. "Sparky is so whipped!" The girls laughed.

Katara hugged them both. "I have the best brides maids in the world!" Katara couldn't choose between the two who would be maid of honor so she picked both. Suki and Toph were dressed in elegant fire nation robes. Gold dragons climbed the girls arms and faced each other on either girls shoulder and blew golden fire that meet at the girls necks.

A golden sash was tied to their waists. Toph's hair was pulled into her more traditional bun, her bangs pushed back behind her ears so her face could be seen. Suki's hair had grown longer and pulled into an elaborate bun, little gold beads were strung through it. "I love you guys." Katara said. They hugged once more and pulled back, afraid of messing up Katara's dress. "Come on Sugar Queen, lets finish getting you ready.

Zuko was pacing back and forth in his room. "Zuko would you please just sit down!" Sokka whined. "Yeah, I cant believe the Fire lord is this nervous." Aang said jokingly from a spot on Zuko's bed. But when he received a dark glare from the Fire lord he shut up. "Oh come on Zuko! You have nothing to worry about!"

Zuko threw himself down on the bed and let out a huge sigh. "Argh!" He cried gripping his hair in his hands. "Yes I do! What if I'm not a good husband! What if I'm a terrible father!" Not a day goes by when Zuko isn't haunted in some way by the memory of the Agni Kai between him and Ozia. "what if I turn out like my father?" He whispered sadly.

"Zuko, you are nothing like Ozia." Aang said, scooting closer to him. "Yeah," Sokka chimed in. "The only thing you got from Ozia was his looks." He glanced at Zuko's scar. "and he even made sure that was different. Besides Katara would never let you turn out that way, she would put you in your place faster than you could blink."

Sokka walked over to Zuko who had sat up and placed a hand on his shoulder. " Just promise me one thing Zuko." "Anything." Zuko said with out hesitation. "Promise me that you will protect my sister at all costs. Promise that you will take care of her no matter what." As Sokka continued, the hand that gripped Zuko's shoulder tightened.

Zuko moved Sokka's hand while answering, "Of course Sokka. I already promised that a long time ago." Sokka smiled and grabbed his future brother in law into a huge bear hug, and Aang joined in. After a minute of Zuko not being able to breath they let go. "Okay," Sokka sobbed. "Lets get you ready Mr. Fire lord." He wiped the tears from his eyes. Zuko never could get over how emotional the Water tribe siblings were.

Zuko had on his Fire lord robes, but today where they were normally red the were now black with a silver trim. Embroidered into the robes were the red and blue dragons, Ran and Cha. The fire lords raven hair was pulled into the traditional bun with the ornamental headpiece in place.

He was truly a sight to behold. A knock sounded at the door. "Come in." All three men chimed. Iroh stepped through the door, dressed in his finest. "Zuko, it's time." Zuko walked to his uncle, flanked by his two best friends. He placed his hands on Iroh's shoulders. "I'm ready Uncle." Iroh smiled with tears in his eyes and hugged his nephew tightly. They left to get in place for the ceremony.

Suki was doing the finishing touches on Katara's outfit when a knock sounded at the door. "I wonder who that could be." Suki said surprised. Toph had a huge grin on her face. "It's for you Sweetness." "Come in." Katara called. A young guard, maybe 16, stepped into the room, and in his out stretched hand there was a letter.

The girls giggled because the guards other hand was covering his eyes. "Lee, its okay we're dressed." Lee blushed. "That may be so My Lady, but Fire lord Zuko made it very clear that he was to be the first man of the Fire Nation to see you in your wedding dress."

Katara giggled as she took the letter from Lee's hand. "Thank you Lee," She said and she kissed him on the cheek. His face flooded with crimson. "Y-you're w-welcome Lady Katara." He stammered as he shuffled out the door. The girls laughed quietly as Katara opened the letter.

"_A present for the future Fire lady. May today be the best day of our lives.- Your beloved Fire lord Zuko."_

As Katara finished the letter, a man stepped into the door way and the other two girls looked up at him. Suki wore a shocked expression while Toph just grinned. "Aw, that's so sweet. I wonder what it i-" She stopped when the familiar scent of the ocean and burning wood hit her nose.

She looked up and when her eyes caught sight of the man her eyes shone with happiness. "Dad!" She almost sobbed. Hakoda crossed the room and pulled his daughter into his arms. "How are you even here?" "Shh, Katara don't cry." "Yeah! You'll ruin all my hard work." Suki said jokingly. Katara dabbed her eyes carefully.

"But how?" She asked puzzled. "Let's just say a certain Avatar and his flying bison paid a visit to the South pole." He smiled. "You didn't expect me to miss my only daughters wedding, did you?" Katara laughed and the Southern Water tribe chief smiled.

"I missed you Dad." She whispered. "I missed you to Katara." He kissed her hair as best he could. "Now come on, I have to give you away to a very luck Fire lord." She nodded and all four of them left the dressing room chattering away happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Anniversary

Part 4

The wedding was held in the same spot that the party was held a month ago. The lanterns were hanging again, but now cherry blossom branches and fire lilies were weaved into them, giving the whole place a garden like feeling. There were red and gold banners hanging from the pillars, marked with the Fire Nation insignia.

On the terrace the sages stood, ready for the ceremony. On the left there was a blue and white banner with the Water tribe insignia on it, indicating where Katara would stand. A few feet from that on the right, was a red and gold banner with the Fire nation emblem on it, indicating were Zuko would stand.

A sage stood in between them. In front of him was an alter like table. In the middle was a cherry blossom tree log, and in a bowl on the left was water and in a bowl on the right there was fire. There were many rows of people, most of them Fire nation.

The first few rows were occupied by Katara and Zuko's closest friends. Gran-Gran, who had come with Hakoda, sat in the front row holding baby Yue. In between the rows in the aisle lay a red rug with gold dragons weaving there way up it. The band was playing soft music, which changed up into the Fire nation wedding march song when the gates opened and the bridesmaids and the best men walked down the aisle.

First came Suki, who was escorted by Sokka. Next was Toph, accompanied by Aang. They stepped into place. Then Zuko came, side by side with Iroh. They made there way to the terrace, girls drooling over Zuko, some crying because they would never become Fire lady. "You are breaking every young girls heart in this nation, Zuko." Iroh chuckled. Zuko smiled. "The only heart I care about is Katara's. All of the other girls will just have to suffer."

They reached the top and Uncle slid into place as best man, as Zuko moved to stand under his banner. Someone started to play a pretty melody on the tsungi horn as the gates opened to revile Katara, escorted by chief Hakoda.

Everyone stood and marveled at Katara. She smiled but did not take her eyes off of Zuko. He looked magnificent in his black and silver robes, and the dragons were a nice touch. She liked that one was red and one was blue, it reminded her of her and Zuko.

Zuko smiled down at his soon to be bride. He had seen many beautiful things in the world, but Katara surpassed them all. He recognized his mothers dress from the portraits he had seen. In his opinion, Katara looked better in it.

Katara and Hakoda reached the top of the terrace. Hakoda took Katara's hand and kissed it. "I love you my beautiful daughter." He turned to Zuko and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Take care of my baby girl son. I'm trusting that she is in good hands now." Zuko bowed low as did Hakoda. They rose and Zuko gripped Hakoda's forearm.

"Chief Hakoda, I give you my word that I will take care of and protect her with my life." Hakoda squeezed Zuko's forearm and pat him on the back. "Thank you. That's what I want to hear son. Oh, and I'll you to that promise." Zuko nodded his head as Hakoda put Katara in her place under the blue banner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join two people from completely different backgrounds, who managed to find love in each other." The sage said gestured to the audience. He then gestured to Katara. "Princess Katara, from the Southern Water Tribe," He turned and gestured to Zuko. "And Fire lord Zuko from the Fire nation. It is with great honor that I join these two in marriage." The audience clapped." The couple has decided to right there own vows, so I will let them proceed. Lady Katara, will you please begin?"

Katara turned to Zuko and took his hands in hers. "Zuko, my darling," She touched his scarred cheek with her cool hand and he shuddered. "I haven't always loved you. There were times that I hated you, but that was only because I didn't understand you. You were a dark image in my eyes. But now I see that you are the light in my world, like the sun.

"I draw strength from you, like you draw strength from sun. You complete me and I couldn't imagine living by another's side. I will love you till my dieing breath." The sage smiled at her then looked at Zuko.

"My lord, you may proceed." Zuko caressed Katara's cheek. "Katara, my beautiful water bender. I remember when I used to think of you as a lowly Water Tribe peasant. I let my arrogance alter my image of you. Now I see you for the beautiful and powerful princess that you are.

"You are everything I wish I was. Calm, patient, peaceful and you love unconditionally. You keep me on the right path. I love you so much and I know that you will be the best Fire Lady we have had in a long time."

A tear had found its way out of Katara's eye and Zuko carefully wiped it away. He smiled at her, he never thought one person could be full of so much love for another person. The fire sage turned to the audience.

"If anyone objects to the union of this couple, speak now or forever hold your peace." not a single person in the audience spoke out, the only sound was the quiet sobs from the Fire lords admirers. "So be it."

The sage turned to Zuko and Katara. " Please bend your element in a circle around your partner. This is to ensure that you trust each other." They did as the sage asked. Katara was a little fearful of the fire circling around her waist but she trusted Zuko.

"Spirits, please bless these children with a fulfilling marriage. Now, my lord, please set the log on fire." Zuko did as he was asked, bending the fire from Katara's waist, he set the log into flames. "The burning of the log represents forgetting the past, the smoke represents the bad memories, drifting away." Everyone watched the flames dance.

"Now, Lady Katara, will you please put the fire out?" Katara bent the water from Zuko's waist. She let the cool water caress his scarred cheek. The cool water calmed his fraying nerves. How he wished he could do that for her! Katara made the water rain down over the burning log.

"The dousing of the flames represents new life and replenishment." The sage dipped his pointer finger into the ash. He drew a sun on Katara's forehead and a crescent moon on Zuko's. "These markings represent the part of you that is in the other.

"My lord, you may now kiss your bride." Zuko smiled and took Katara's face in both of his hands and kissed her fiercely. The audience clapped and whistled. They broke apart and smiled down at their people.

"Ladies and gentle men, Fire lord Zuko and Fire lady Katara!" Everyone cheered. Katara and Zuko walked down the aisle, Zuko's arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist. They walked through a shower of cherry blossom petals.

They moved to the reception. Everything was beautiful. Zuko spared no expense when it came to the decorations that Katara wanted. The sun was setting and it cast a golden glow on everything. Zuko and Katara sat at a deep red table with golden dragons carved into it.

There was a fire bending show, where the finest benders from the academy performed for the newly weds. It was a beautiful show, but the best part was when Toph jumped in and bent a sculpture of Katara and Zuko holding hands, in amazing detail. Everyone clapped.

"That's my wedding present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Sparky." The crowd chuckled. "Thank you Toph." Zuko said with a smile. "Yes. It is so beautiful, it will go perfect in the gardens." Katara said happily. Zuko stood and raised his glass.

"Thank you, friends and family," He took Katara's hand. "For joining us on this very special day. We are blessed to have such amazing people close to us." Katara stood. "We love all of you dearly! Now, lets dance!"

The band played a happy tune and everyone began to dance. The party was fun. Katara and Zuko were quietly dancing amongst the crowd. "You look beautiful tonight," Zuko whispered into Katara's ear, his warm breath tickling her ear causing her to shiver. She looked at her husband. "Well you aren't to bad on the eyes yourself hansom." He smiled and kissed her. They danced into the night, completely consumed by bliss.


	5. Chapter 5

Anniversary

Part 5

Eight years later

A little girl sits by the turtle duck pond. Her pale skin and raven hair gave away that she is Fire nation, but her bright blue eyes tells that she is the daughter of the Fire lady. "Kya darling, what's wrong?" The Fire lady asked as she walked out to the gardens. Katara had grown up a lot over the past few years.

She lost her girlish figure. Now she was shaped more like a woman. Part of her long brown hair was pulled into a bun and the Fire lady headpiece peeked out of it. Kya looked up at her mother. It scared Katara sometimes when she looked at her daughter, she resembled her aunt Azula so much.

But the little girl's eyes were peaceful and kind, not cold and menacing. Kya was wearing her usual play clothes, her long raven hair was hanging over her shoulders. "Lu ten wont play with me." She pouted. "He says that dolls is a stupid girl game."

Katara hated hearing the sadness in her daughters voice. "Kya, I have a present for you." "Really! What is it!" The small child instantly perked up at the mention of a gift. Katara had finally managed to get her mothers necklace back from Zuko.

She had beaten him at a game of Pi sho, which he pouted over for a week. Uncle was a great teacher and Katara needed something to do while the kids were napping. Katara untied the necklace from her wrist and presented it to Kya. "This necklace has been passed down from Gran-Gran, to my mother, and before she died, my mother gave it to me. Now I'm continuing the tradition by passing it down to you."

Kya gently touched the cool blue stone. "What is that symbol?" She asked with curiosity. "That is a water tribe symbol, and part of who you are." Kya stared at the necklace. "Do you want me to put it on you?" Katara asked smiling as she watched her child marvel at Katara's mothers necklace.

"Yes please." Kya breathed. Katara reached around her daughter and tied the necklace into place. "Now this necklace is very special to me, it's the only thing I have left of my mother, so please take care of it." "Okay mommy, I'll take good care of it, I promise." Katara ruffled Kya's hair.

"Let me tell you a story about Uncle Sokka." Kya smiled, stories about Sokka were always funny. Kya curled into her mothers lap. "Sokka used to tell me the same things about dolls. He used to make me sad when he wouldn't play with me.

"Well one day I passed by our hut while I was doing some chores and I her him talking to himself. I wondered what he was doing so I sneaked up to the window and watched him, and do you know what he was doing?" "What!" Kya asked impatiently. "He was playing with my dolls!" Kya laughed.

"He was? Even after he said it was stupid?" "Well he was playing warrior, but none the less he was playing with them. So maybe if you find Lu ten and tell him you'll play solider, or you can see if he wants to play a game you both like." "Okay." Kya hugged her mothers neck and ran off to find her twin.

Lu ten was dark skinned and he stuck out amongst the Fire nation people, the only thing that made people believe he was the Fire lord's son was his golden eyes. Lu ten ran down the hall, his brown ponytail bobbed behind him. He reached his father's office door and knocked on it. "Who is it." his father asked in a tired voice.

"It's me." Lu ten said sheepishly. "Oh, come in son." Zuko said happily. He was glad for a distraction from the endless paper work he had to do. He hated being confined to his office. Lu ten opened the door and scrambled up into his father's lap. "Why aren't you out playing with your sister?" Zuko asked while hugging his son.

He wondered why he ever worried about being a bad father. He would never understand how you could hurt something that you created. He loved his children with all of his heart. Zuko was wearing his lounging clothes, there was no point in wearing the heavy Fire lord robes while he sat at his desk, even though the sage's tried to convince him other wise.

He had let his hair grow longer and the Fire lord head piece was in place. He refused to grow out the long goatee that the Fire lords traditionally grew, and even if he had wanted to Katara would have cut it off. Zuko's hair tickled Lu ten's face.

Lu ten crossed his arms. "She wanted to play dolls, and that's a girl's game!" Zuko laughed. "I could have sworn that when I passed your room the other day. I saw you playing with Kya's dolls." Lu ten blushed. "I was not!" He said defensively.

Zuko laughed and tickled his son. Lu ten squirmed around, trying to get away, laughing till his face turned red. "I think you should go play with Kya. She is very nice to you and you are luck to have her." Lu ten frowned a little, he knew the stories of his crazy aunt Azula and he was glad Kya was nothing like her.

"Okay dad." He said as he moved to get down, but Zuko held onto him. "Wait, I have something for you." Lu ten smiled as Zuko opened his desk drawer and pulled his dagger out. "This was given to me by Uncle Iroh when I was about your age. Read the inscription."

"Never give up without a fight." He breathed. "Wow! Thanks dad!" Zuko hugged his son "Take good care of it. I'll show you how to clean it and sharpen it later, but right now I want you to go find your sister and play with her. "Okay dad." Lu ten tucked the knife into the sash at his side and raced for the door. Right as Lu ten opened the door Zuko called, "I love you son." Lu ten looked over his shoulder and smiled. 'Love you to dad." Then he was off to find Kya.

Kya rounded a corner in the palace and ran right into Lu ten. They collapsed to the floor. They both laughed and helped each other up. "Hey Kya, look what daddy gave me!" He showed her the dagger. "That's cool! Look what mommy gave me." She showed him the necklace. "It's from the water tribe." "Wow Kya that's really neat!"

He glanced side ways at the floor. "You know if you still wanted to play dolls, I guess we could do that." "Actually," Kya said with a playful smile. "I want to spar." Lu ten perked up "Really?" He said excitedly. "Yeah! Come on, we'll go to the garden. Mommy might still be there, she can watch. It'll be fun!"

Lu ten hugged his twin. "Kya, you're the best!" she shrugged "Yeah, I know. Now come on, we only have a few hours till sun set and I like fighting you when you're at your strongest." She grabbed her brother's hand and they raced to the gardens.

Little did they know a very happy Fire lord had seen them talking. Zuko envied his children's close relationship. "If only me and Azula had gotten along like they do." He sighed into the empty hallway. He followed after his children to join his wife in the gardens.

Kya was a water bender, while Lu tin was a fire bender. They were already more powerful than there parents were at their age. Also being twins they knew the other's strengths and weaknesses like the back of their hands. They would spar until they collapsed with exhaustion.

Zuko had taught Lu ten the true meaning of fire bending, and in the mornings they both practiced lightning bending. Zuko had finally learned how to bend lightning, but Lu ten was still trying to get the hang of it.

Kya and Lu ten where taking a break from sparring. They where sitting by the pond, bending, shapes and people. "Look Lu ten. I made Uncle Iroh." The children laughed as they watched the water Iroh drink tea, while playing Pi sho.

"Oh I've got one!" Lu ten started bending two people. "It's Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki!" Kya giggled. "That's right!" "Mom, look!" Lu tin shouted over to his mother. "That's very good Lu ten!"

Katara giggled as the fire Suki nagged the fire Sokka. She was sitting amongst the fire lilies when she felt a familiar warm hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up into the burning golden eyes of her husband and smiled.

"They are beautiful aren't they." Zuko glanced at his children then smiled back at his wife. "Yes. They have Fire Nation blood in them alright." He said with pride. Katara gently nudged her husband's leg.

"Hey! The Fire Nation blood might have helped with their beauty, but the Water Tribe blood gave them their smarts." Zuko laughed. "Well your probably right about that." Katara placed her hand over the one that rested over her shoulder. "Take a break Love, come sit by me and watch the children. They are making people with their bending, it's quit amusing actually."

"I guess I could take a break from the endless excitement of paper work." Katara laughed as he sat down beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder and he placed his hand on her thigh. He laughed as Lu tin made the fire Suki chase the fire Sokka.

Kya looked over at her parents and smiled. "Hey Lu ten, you know how today is mommy and daddy's anniversary right?" "Yeah. So?" Lu ten answered. "So," Kya stressed. "We should do something cool for them." "Like what?" Lu ten said, a little more excited.

Kya pulled her brother closer and whispered something in his ear. A broad smile creped across his face as Kya unraveled her brilliant idea. Katara glanced at Zuko. "What do you think there whispering about?" Zuko shrugged. "I don't know, but it looks like we're about to find out."

They looked up as their children bound over to where they were sitting. "Yes children." Katara said lovingly. "Mommy, daddy, close your eyes." Kya commanded. Katara looked at Zuko "Okay." They said a little unsure. "We have a surprise for you." Lu ten chimed.

The kids ran of to the statue Toph had given their parents eight years ago. "Oh, and no peeking!" Lu ten called over his shoulder. Kya bent water through the statue of her mother to make it look like the statue was bending a water dragon. Lu ten did the same with the statue of his father, only with fire.

"Okay!" Lu ten called. "Open your eyes!" Kya chimed. Zuko and Katara did as they were asked. They looked in awe at their children's work. They watched with huge smiles as the dragons circled the statue. "Oh. It's beautiful." Katara breathed, her hand over heart. "Very creative children." Zuko said smiling.

The twins ran over to their parents and tackled them. "Happy anniversary mommy and daddy!" They shouted happily. Katara and Zuko kissed their children. "Thank you very much, we loved it." Katara said with love. "Now go and play, it will be dark soon." Zuko said, tickling his children's ribs.

The twins scurried off to play in the settings sun final light. Zuko and Katara smiled and watched their children chase each other around the garden. Zuko kissed his wife. "Happy anniversary my love." He said stroking her cheek. Katara placed a kiss on his scar, and whispered. "Happy anniversary."


End file.
